A Change Of Plans
by jareid90
Summary: This will follow the up, and downs of Riarkle becoming parents. They are young, in love, and having a baby. It's officially their turn to take on the world. (Bad Summary.)
1. Maya finds out

(Hello everyone ^^ A new multi-chapter fic. I hope you like it. Make sure to tell me if you do :D)

It was Riley, and Farkle's summer before their first year of college. At this point they have been dating a little over two years, and had recently decided they wanted to live together while they go to college. Stuart's only condition was that they allowed him to buy them a place so he knew it was in a good neighborhood, and so that way they wouldn't have to struggle so hard to pay every thing. Cory Matthews was still not that happy about, but he knew he couldn't stop her either so he gave them his blessing. Topanga had been pretty great about it, and Jennifer was indifferent though both of them claiming they always knew they would end up together. Things were falling in to place in the best way possible, and it felt as If they both had this whole life thing figured out. Neither of them knew the twist that was coming, but it all started that first day in their new townhouse.

After they had moved most of the stuff in Farkle had to go help his father for a few hours. He had decided not to get a job there yet, but he had made a deal with his father to still come around to help. Him leaving left Riley in the house for the first time alone, and she was scared though it wasn't from the new house. There sat Riley on the toilet her eyes locked on the little stick on the counter that could change every thing. How could this have happened...well she knew how it happen, but they were always so careful. Not that they didn't want kids one day, but this was not the one day they had discussed. The timer went off making her jump the nerves clear on her face making her happy she was home alone. Taking in a deep breathe she picked up the dreaded stick, and started to cry as two little pink lines stared back at her.

Glancing down at the watch on her wrist Riley knew she had time to call over Maya before Farkle got home. She needed someone to talk to, and to get her thoughts straight before she even told Farkle. Calling in the ring power, and probably the desperation in her voice Maya left work telling them it was a family emergency. She was at Riley door in less then ten minutes. Riley left the front door unlocked knowing Maya would let herself in

"Riles I'm here" When Riley heard Maya's voice she felt some relief wash over her. "I'm in the kitchen Peaches." She finished putting the plates she had in her hand away then took a seat at the dining room table just as Maya walked in. "Come sit." Riley pulled a seat over to where it would be facing her exactly then patted it for Maya.

At those actions Maya now knew it had be a little serious what Riley had to tell her. She would of came no matter what since she could tell something was off just by the way she had sounded on the phone. "I rushed over here, and I might be getting a few tickets in the mail. That's not important though." She took the seat Riley had set up for her then Placed her hand in Riley's squeezing it tightly. "So what's up Riles? You look a little pale. Maybe we should go tanning soon." Even that didn't get a smile out of Riley making Maya even more curious.

Trying hard to keep it together Riley lifted her head up letting out a long breath before speaking "I'm pregnant."

"Oh wow...this is so unexpected. This isn't something I was planning for Right now, but I can take extra hours at the art museum. I am fully prepared to rear this child with you, and I guess Farkle can help if he wants." Maya scrunched up her nose playfully while hoping to at least make Riley laugh so she would be at ease a little more. Since she could feel how tense she was just by watching her.

A small laugh, and a few tears started fall at what Riley knew was Maya's attempt to cheer her up "Peaches! This is serious, but thank you I needed that." Curiously she watched her get up, and then wave at Riley to follow. She did as Maya asked then when Maya flopped on the couch she patted the seat next to her opening her arms wide.

"Oh honey come here. Let's start small. How long have you known?" Riley collapsed in to her arms her head against her shoulder.

"I haven't been feeling well the last couple days, and I was so busy getting everything to move that I didn't even realize I had missed a period. If my calculations are right I am due in January so I'm about 4, or 5 weeks. I didn't go to a doctor yet, but I took a test finally. When I glanced at it there was the stupid pink lines.." Riley grumbled a little letting her head fall in to Maya's lap.

"You have thought this for a few days now! And you are just telling me today." Maya reached down starting to play with Riley's hair. "Oh my dear girl you shouldn't of been going through all of that alone."

Riley started to cry a bit more snuggling into Maya's laps "I just didn't want you to worry about me, or be a part of a mess I was still figuring out."

"After all these years you should know I worry about you all the time it's my job. Secondly any mess you get in I will always be right beside you. Have you told Farkle yet?" Maya spoke softly to her trying to calm her.

"No..."Riley sniffled then sat up her sad brown eyes locked on Maya's. "He's going to get mad at me...I ruined all the plans and you know how Farkle is with plans. Now I won't get to go to college. I'm already going to be a drop out only a few weeks after graduating."

"Okay I'm going to stop you right there...you will go to college even if you, and I have to take opposite timed classes next semester so I can watch the baby when your in class. You have to tell Farkle honey he loves you, and you can't just decide how he will feel for him. Its not like you did this all on your own he is just as much to blame. If I'm being honest I didn't know he had it in him." Maya put her hand on Riley's belly. "Told you that you would have all 11 babies" Riley smiled a bit she placed her hand on Maya's. "How did you know I wanted to keep it?"

"Cause I know you better then you know yourself pumpkin" Maya gave her a huge hug then let go as she placed her eyes back on her. "Any other reasons you don't want to tell Farkle?"

"I don't want to ruin his future. I don't want to be the reason he hates his life in 10 years. I want to keep the baby , but Farkle shouldn't be forced too." Riley slid off the couch on to the floor putting her head in her hands.

"Guess what else he is excited about being with you. He never shuts up about you. You are the best thing that has ever happen to him. You made the robot feel, and understand love that makes you pretty special. You two gross me out allll the time...Also you still can't say his feelings for him so no matter what your excuse is you have to tell him." Maya got up grabbing her keys. "I have to go back to work now, but I am only one text away. Promise me you will tell him?"

"I'll try to, and Thank you" Riley couldn't believe how amazing of a best friend she had.

Maya stuck one foot out the door as she turned around facing her " Good and you better!" Maya blew her a kiss then finished leaving. Riley had no idea what to do next, and the one person she wanted to talk to she just couldn't right now.


	2. Farkle get's the news

(Let me know if you guys are enjoying this :D Riley finally tells Farkle!)

It had been about a week since Riley took the pregnancy test, and she had gotten it verified at the doctors. Though she still hadn't found a way to tell Farkle she just kept chickening out no matter how hard she tried. She was even avoiding Maya the best she could, because every time she saw her she wanted to talk about telling Farkle. She knew she needed too, but she was so freaked out at this point by her own thoughts she didn't how to bring it up.

Finally Maya brought up a suggestion that Riley decided to try out. She told her to Try it out on Zay first, and maybe see how that went. So Riley called Zay, and invited him to have coffee with her at the little cafe a few blocks away from her town-home. He agreed which she knew he would so she was already there sitting down waiting for him.

When Zay came in he could already see Riley's knee bouncing, and how she was twirling her coffee cup that something was on her mind. Taking the seat from across her he automatically put his hand on her's smiling . "Okay hun let it out to Zay, and Oh Isadora says hi I got to skype her today."

The first smile came to her face since he had shown up at the Cafe. "I am so happy you got to hear from her, and you guys are still going so strong. I'm still sorry she's so far away when is the next time you see her?" She was now trying to make Zay forget something was wrong with her by talking about Isadora.

"I see her in about a month, but stop trying to distract me! So what's going on?" He Wouldn't fall for Riley's tricks that easily.

It felt like the room was closing on her as she put her eyes on zay's. "I'm..." She stopped swallowing trying to get rid of the feeling something was caught in her throat. "I'm Pregnant" She said inaudibly as Zay leaned in blinking at her.

"You are going to have to speak louder Riley, and Breathe it's good for you." At this point he is actually getting kinda concerned she might faint on him as he watched her.

Deciding she couldn't say it Riley pulled out a pen from her bag, and grabbed a napkin. She quickly wrote what she was trying to say then Pushed it towards Zay. She froze up at how wide his eyes got as his mouth dropped open.

"You're PREGNANT?!" Zay yelled loudly being caught off guard, and forgetting he was in public.

Reaching over Riley covered his mouth glaring at him "Zay you have to be quiet!" Taking a quick peek around the cafe noticing most people didn't actually care making her feel only a little better.

"With a baby Right?" He was still In shock, and he wasn't thinking straight so he just said the first thing that came to mind.

With a sigh Riley stared at him dumbfounded "No Zay with the Easter bunny. Yes a baby.."

"And it's Farkle?" He knew that one was stupid, but he couldn't stop it from coming out.

This time Riley rolled up the napkin throwing it at Zay. "Oh my god Zay. Yes it's Farkle's. What is wrong with you?"

Letting it hit him he chuckled afterwards trying to settle down a bit now "Sorry it was just Wow...a baby. How did Farkle take it?" He watched as Riley got all awkward playing with her coffee lid as she bit her lip. "You haven't told him have you?" She shook her head no. "And you were practicing on me?" She nodded her head yes. "Okay then I am going to grade you. That was a D, and Why haven't you told Farkle anyway?"

She pouted at him focusing on that he gave her a D "But I'm Riley I get A's. Can I do anything to raise my grade?" In a deadpan voice so Riley knew he wasn't joking. "Only way to do that is to tell Farkle. Then I'll pass you."

Riley dramatically threw her hands in the air."Never mind I'll accept the F!" She let her head fall on to the table with a small thump.

The sound letting Zay know he got a text, and when he read who it was he shook Riley's arm while texting back. "Um..Riley I just told Farkle he could meet me here to talk. So if you aren't ready I'd head out. I think you should stay tell him though."

Lifting her head up Riley blinked a few times while getting up. "I promise I will I just need a few more hours. Can you tell him too come home for lunch?" She placed a 5 on the table for her coffee, and muffin, and once she saw Zay agree she made her way to the store then home.

Quietly Zay sat waiting for Farkle starting to wonder why everyone was talking to him today. He asked for a refill, and ordered a coffee for Farkle already knowing he would want one. A few minutes later as the waitress dropped off the two coffees Farkle came in a look of uncertainty on his face.

"I think Riley regrets moving in with me." Riley had been off for a few weeks now, and It was really bothering Farkle at this point. He had even tried to bring it up, but Riley would just avoid it. He just wanted to make her happy, and felt like he wasn't doing that right now. He slumped into the chair across from Zay running a hand through his hair. "She told she was seeing you today, and I guess I was just wondering if she said anything."

Zay sighed as he got up going over to Farkle patting him on the shoulder. "All I can say without Maya coming after me is it's not that. I promise it isn't bad though...Well maybe it's not bad..." He started to panic not really knowing exactly how to word it. "It's something...just...It shouldn't be bad. Well I'm going to go, and Riley said too meet her at home for Lunch." He ran out before something slipped leaving a very confused Farkle behind.

(about an hour, and a half later.)

At exactly one pm he told his dad he had to go home for a bit too see Riley. His dad happily let him go since Farkle hadn't really been concentrating all day. He was too worried about what was going on with Riley that he had even blanked out during the staff meeting. He made his way in to the house, and hung up his keys following the sound of rustling in the living room. As soon as he turned his way towards it he eyes grew wide at a banner reading "Our first home!" The rest of the living room was covered in orange, and purple streamers. Some glitter in the shape of butterflies, and hearts sprinkled in some places. With Riley standing right by the couch wearing a red tea dress, but even though she was smiling Farkle could still sense something was wrong. He put a smile on though letting her go through with whatever her plan was. "This is amazing Princess. You did all of this in 90 minutes?" He strolled over still taking in the room when he felt Riley's hand slip in his.

"Yes, but come on I got you a present." Riley felt as if she couldn't fully breathe as she led Farkle over to the couch. She had decided to at least make the room look special when he got the news. They both sat down, and Riley grabbed the bag placing it in his lap trying to hide her trembling hands. "Now the presents may not make sense until you get to the last one." Standing she started to rock side by side a bit her eyes never leaving the bag.

For a moment Farkle wanted to question it more, but he saw her nervous she was doing her adorkable side rocking. Decided he really wanted to know, and he didn't Riley to be uncomfortable any longer he just started to dig in pulling out the contents of the huge bag on his lap. It was really heavy as well which made him even more curious as he got out the first item.

A small can of purple paint that he didn't question too much so he sat it down going to the next thing.

Some border wallpaper with planets on it even Pluto. Maybe she wants to make one of the rooms space themed, but why would she be acting so off if that was it.

Next he found a package of stars you can stick on the sealing that glow when you turn the lights off. Okay maybe he was right, but still it didn't feel as if he was.

He removed a box next that read "My first science kit." That made him glance up Riley who swallowed her face covered with her hand. She was right he was lost at this point, but he would only figure out by getting to the bottom.

Reaching in again this time he pulled out a children's book. It was The Wonderful Things You Will be, and it was the book they had decided one day they would read to their future kids. To hopefully help them always know they could be whoever they wanted to be. He's feelings starting to shift as he kept trying to figure out what he was missing, and how these presents connected. Knowing the last item would reveal it he just quickly removed it needing an answer.

Now in his hand he was clasping a positive pregnancy test, and before he could react Riley spoke "So it turns out I'm pregnant. I've been trying to tell you for awhile now, but I finally thought of this. Also I'm Sorry Farkley."

He dropped the test to the ground, and his eyes lifted slowly to her's feeling as if the world had stopped "First why are you sorry?" Getting up as he waited trying to stay blank not knowing how she felt yet.

"Because this wasn't a part of the plan. We had this perfect plan, and we spent so much time on it. Now it's all ruined, and we will be back at square one. I also really want to keep the baby, and you shouldn't be forced too. I just don't want you too look at me, or our future child one day in regret. I love you more then you will ever know Farkle, but I know this came out of nowhere. I just want you to know you are free to your own choice, and I will accept it. Though I will admit I'm really scared, and just want you to hold me." Tears started to fall down her face her heart racing as she stood there one hand on her stomach subconsciously.

Swiftly making his way over to Riley he put his hands on each side of her face while. Leaning so they were eye level a serious, but loving look on his face. "So this is why you've been acting weird since we moved in together?" He watched as she nodded softly starting to sniffle. "You had me so worried Riley! Don't get me wrong I know a baby is a huge deal, but it's our baby. So we had a some plans, and despite how much I love plans. I love you even more, and a baby how could I ever be upset about that. How could I ever regret that the love of my life is having our baby. Our life together is my future princess, and this just means our family coming a little sooner then expected. This is us though, and we can do anything we set our minds too. " He starts wrapping his arms around her waist tugging her in close. "Everything is going to be okay, and I want this too." after that it hit him what all the other stuff was, and a wave of excitement took him over. Checking too see that Riley was staring up at him speechless now, but with a smile he let her go dragging her back over to the Table.

"Farkle what are you doing?" Riley finally spoke up that happy sparkle back in her eye. She couldn't help, but giggle at the man in front of her who was now resembling the excited eighth grader who often never stopped talking. "So all this stuff is baby stuff! You even got hi..he..ba..I'm just going to call the baby minki. We can make minki a whole space theme room! We can make a planetarium, and teach minki that Pluto is always a planet." He stopped and faced Riley again with a grin. "And I am going to be here through every step even the morning sickness! I am your number one in all of this." He placed his hand on her stomach trying to calm himself a little. "Though I have to admit I don't really know anything about any of this. So I will begin some research so I can be the best father to be for you two."

Riley out her hand on Farkle's laughing happily at his excitement. "I love you so much, and you don't need to research everything babe. It's not as if I know much about pregnancy either so we will have to learn together. I think the first thing we should focus on is telling our parents." She had said it so calm now. She was still scared, but now thinking about the future which was getting her excited.

"Oh I didn't even think about that..." Farkle shifted uncomfortably with a huge swallow. "Just promise you won't let me die before I get to become a father." Internally Farkle was freaking out, but he had just calmed down Riley. He knew he'd freak out when they actually went to tell them, but right now he could hold it back. "How about we tell my parents since we have to go pick up paperwork Friday? Then we will go to your parent's house after we dig me a grave in our backyard. At least I'll be close to you, and the baby." He could feel his blood pressure rising at this point a million images of how Friday would go running through his head. He was not looking forward to this at all, and he wished they could just skip it. Knowing they couldn't Farkle just started rubbing Riley's stomach with his thumb trying to keep his mind on happy thoughts for now.


	3. A troubled Childhood carries over

As Farkle drove them to his parent's Riley couldn't get her eyes off of him. He seemed so tense, and his mind was somewhere else while he silently thought to himself. Riley knew that look on his face though, and gently placed her hand on his thigh to comfort him. As soon as she did his shoulders relaxed a little, and a small smile played on his lips letting Riley know she had sort of pulled him back.

"Sorry I'm being so quiet." She heard him let out a small sigh before speaking again. "There's a reason I actively avoid seeing them together. It just never goes well, and ever since I've moved in with you I haven't had to fall asleep to sounds of them fighting." Hearing him falter she squeezed his leg egging him to continue his thought. "But last night I couldn't sleep at all. I just hate how easily it got to me again without me even being there."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She shifted in her seat to where she was turned towards him a bit. He put one of his hands on hers driving with one hand. "Because you, and Minki need your sleep. I'm okay. You are going to be with me, and with you I can make it through anything." Mostly Farkle hoped they stayed civil for his, and Riley's sake. That he could actually maybe start to come around them both more again. He always saw them separate, and sometimes he wished they would separate, but deep down that little boy inside still wished his parents could love each other the right way.

"You still should of woken me up. Maybe I could of helped you get to sleep." She spoke softly her heart hurting feeling the vibes off of Farkle. Parking the car Farkle got out going to Riley's side opening the door for her.

Farkle stuck his hand out to her with a smile. " Promise me you will stay close?" Though he had a smile on Riley could tell by the tone in his voice he was already thinking to hard. She felt his hand go on her stomach as he leaned in to softly kiss her lips. He then swiftly pulled away rubbing her stomach as he genuine smiled. "I promise Farkley." She knew Farkle had heard it, because he laced his fingers with hers starting to lead the way. He put on his business front as Riley admired him, but was bothered he always seemed so uncomfortable to go to his childhood home.

He still had a key so they let themselves in, and Farkle knew they would both be in the main living room. He was right on the nose as he saw them both sitting across the room from each other, and he squeezed Riley's hand as his mother noticed them.

"You're here finally, and only an hour late son.".Farkle ran a hand through his hair, Riley immediately noticing how nervous he is. They made their way to the couch taking a seat his hand still tightly clasped around Riley's. "Yeah. Sorry mother we got stuck in some traffic. Did you guys get the papers we needed to sign for the house?" Glancing over Riley saw that Mr. Minkus was just quietly reading a book not even looking up. Turning her attention back to Jennifer she observed them handle business first.

"Yep. Already got them laid out on the table." Farkle watched his mom gestured to the papers on the table. Grabbing a pen out of the holder in front of him as he let Riley's hand go so she could sign too.

"Each of you just sign where the tabs tell you two then you guys are officially owners of your first house." Riley saw Jennifer smiling at her, but her smile made her feel uneasy so she quickly looked away grabbing a pen herself signing her parts. When they both finished Farkle went to go touch Riley's stomach to celebrate, but caught himself placing his hand on her thigh instead. He flashed her a quick smile before focusing back on his mom. Riley was happy when he turned away she felt woozy, but didn't want to distract him from the business at hand. She started to try to breathe slower, and closed her eyes for a moment hoping it would pass.

" I hope we aren't boring you Riley." She heard jennifer's voice so her eyes flew open. "Not at all. I enjoy watching Farkle handle business. It's one of the many things I love about him." The feeling was not going away, and she was really hoping Jennifer would accept that answer. "Then why..." Riley abruptly cut off Jennifer. "Excuse me, and Sorry.." She needed to get to the bathroom quickly so she covered her mouth rushing off hoping she made it in time.

It clicked in an instant why Riley had ran off, and Farkle stood up to follow her. He felt his mom grab his elbow making him twist towards him. "I'll be right back mother. I need to go check on Riley." He was shocked when his mother challenged him. "You do not need to check on her. She is just girl, but I am your mother. So what you need to do is sit down, and talk to me."

A new feeling arose from his chest as he stared down his mother. His voice was quiet, but full of fire as he spoke. ""Riley will and has never been just a girl. She is the one person I love most in this world. I realize you two didn't work out, and trust me I hate it too, but just because you hate each other doesn't mean we will. Now excuse me, my reason for being is carrying my child so I'm going to check on her." Farkle aggressively pulled his elbow from out of her grip, and exited the room heading off towards Riley.

Going over to wash her hands Riley's mind was already on Farkle. She hoped he was okay since she hated to leave alone with his parents. Riley had always been there for Farkle after his parent's bought, but it wasn't until those first few nights of living together Riley truly knew how damaged he actually was from it still. That first night Riley was woken up by Farkle curled up fetal position. His head was under the covers, and he was mumbling about how the sound never stops. She could feel him shaking lightly, and that is when she knew Farkle was dreaming about his parent's fighting.

 _ **(Riley's memory of that night.)**_

 _ **Hearing his low whimpers broke her heart, and she did the one thing she knew always worked when he was awake. Sitting up she gently coxed him to roll over which made him call out "No you didn't keep me up.." It was flat, and emotionless. Right away though he began to tense up once more the shivers returning. Riley then scooted his head on to her lap, and ran her hands through his hair softly while talking softly to him.**_

" _ **shhh shhh shhh. You will never have to fall asleep to that again. No more running to my house at odd hours, because now my house is our house." She felt him start to relax his arm wrapped around her legs as he snuggled closer. "I know you worry about being like your father, but that could never happen. From the very beginning you have always put yourself last, but you have always been first for me since the day you saved me from the apples. Even when were only good friends. You are equal with Maya, but one day I realized I loved you differently. Now here we are a few years later, and we just keep getting stronger. So just listen to the sound of my voice, and know I'll be here through it all. We will build new memories in our home, and over time the wounds will heal." At this point he was sleeping peacefully on her lap, and she smiled at the way his hair had fallen in front of his eyes. Starting to try to move his head back to the pillow until she felt Farkle's grip grow a little tighter. His eyelashes fluttered making her think maybe he was waking up, but instead they remained close as he pressed face in to her stomach.**_

" _ **I'm going to have the family I always wanted with Riley." The words were so soft, and loving that Riley felt a few tears run down her face. Riley knew it was no mere coincidence that Farkle said that on the same day she had found out she was pregnant. It was fates way of telling her it would all work out in the end. Wiping the tears away with her free hand Riley nodded in agreement deciding she would just stay with Farkle Like this for awhile**_

" _ **You will sooner then you think." Riley whispered the quite snores from Farkle now filling the quiet room.**_

 **(Back to present)**

 **A light knock on the bathroom door had brought her back to the now, and with it came the sound of Farkle's parents fighting. With that she knew he had knocked on the door, and when she opened she was not shocked to find farkle on the other side. "Farkley..Are you okay?" She slipped her hand in his holding it tighter then usual.**

 **Trying his best to ignore his parents he kept his eyes trained on the bathroom door. As soon as Riley open he was about to ask her how she was feelings when Riley asked first. It was never cease to amaze him how she knew what to do, and how well Riley understood him. "Yea. I'm okay Princess. I'm pretty sure they are fighting, because I told them about Minki. I'm sorry I said it without you." The sound of something hitting a wall made Farkle scoot as close to Riley as he could. He did not want to go back out there.**

" **It's okay. I'm sure it was for good reasons." Riley tilted her head smiling softly at him. She could tell by his face he was at the end of what he could handle. "How about we go home, and watch Star Wars. I mean it is never to early for Minki to experience it. We can exit using the fire escape outside your bedroom window, and you won't even have to see their faces."**

 **His heart felt as if it might burst hearing her words, and That's why it didn't matter what his parent's thought in the end he knew he'd always have Riley. "You're amazing, and I love you. Let's do it." He watched Riley's face flush before she turned on her heel taking him with her as they left.**


End file.
